


Extended Version

by sophinisba



Category: Jessie's Girl (Song)
Genre: Filk, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What, you thought there were only three verses?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extended Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefourthvine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/gifts).



Jessie is a friend,  
Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine  
I met him when we were kids  
He was ten, I was nine  
And whenever he could play  
Man, it made me feel so fine

A few years down the road  
When we were getting too old to hold hands  
I wanted Jessie's attention  
So I started a band  
Yeah I played guitar and sang  
to try to make him understand

And I wrote Jessie a song  
I called him by some woman's name  
But he knew it  
I'd stay up stroking my guitar  
Late late at night  
I wasn't worried about Jessie's girl  
'Cause there was no such thing as Jessie's girl  
Why should I care about a woman like that?

Jessie came to all our shows  
And I loved seein' his face in the crowd  
See him mouthin' the words  
Hear him singin' out loud  
'Cause when Jessie cared that much  
Man, it made me feel so proud

We were just guys being guys  
Hey, there was nothing gay about it  
And you know it  
Yeah we'd go cruisin' in his car  
Late late at night  
But that was all before Jessie's girl  
When there was no such thing as Jessie's girl  
What do I care about a woman like that?

You might think I'm obsessed  
But things just ain't the way they should be  
Lately somethin''s changed  
Well it ain't hard to see  
Jessie's got himself a girl  
And he's forgotten about me

And she's watchin' him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body,  
I just know it  
'Cause I've been standin' outside his house  
Late late at night  
Watchin' my friend make love to Jessie's girl  
Yeah, Jessie and Jessie's girl  
Where did he find a woman like that?

Yeah, I'm looking in the window all the time,  
Wondering why they don't invite me  
I know the two of them are havin' a good time  
But it would be even better with _three_

Tell me, how can I get in a scene like that?

I'd play along with all their games  
When Jesse said what to do, I'd obey  
He'd make me feel so dirty  
when he's talkin' that way  
I wanna let him know I'm waiting  
for another chance to play

'Cause I'm watchin' 'em with my eyes  
And I'm thinkin' 'bout my body,  
Between theirs  
While he's fuckin' her from behind  
Late late at night  
You know, I wanna be with Jessie's girl,  
To be with Jessie and Jessie's girl  
I'm sick of waitin', I want me some of that

I come into the room  
Jessie's girl is surprised, so is he  
But I take off my clothes  
They both smile when they see  
That I'm ready for some love  
And some good company

Yeah, they're watchin' me with those eyes  
Then we're doin' it with these bodies  
I just love it  
His cock in me and mine in her  
Late late at night  
'Cause I'm in love with Jessie's girl  
With Jessie and Jessie's girl  
Ain't nothin' better than a love like that

Oh, Jessie's girl


End file.
